


Snow

by kisssanitygoodbye, moodymarshmallow



Series: Like Attracts Like [5]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisssanitygoodbye/pseuds/kisssanitygoodbye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabian Hawke hates snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written by kisssanitygoodbye

Snow never lasts long in Kirkwall. As soon as it hits the ground, it either melts or is walked over by hundreds of feet, quickly turning it into brownish slush, and as a former Fereldan, you’re almost bound to miss it.

On Sundermount, though, it can last for weeks if it’s cold enough, and since it’s been freezing for days now, they are greeted by intense white as far as their eyes can see.

Scarves wound tightly around their necks, they trudge through the snow, and even though they’re both careful, Fabian keeps placing his foot on the wrong spots, sinking in and cursing loudly every time he has to struggle to get his leg free again.

“Did I really say I wanted to come up here? I think I might take it back.” He stumbles, and barely manages not to topple over. “This place is a death trap. Can’t we fight a dragon instead? That’d be… well, it’d be warmer at least.”

Theron laughs, walking ahead with an ease that makes Fabian scowl. “It is simple, really. You just have to watch your step.”

“Easy for you to say. You could probably build a house up here, made of snow and three twigs, what with your Dalishness and all.”

“Is that even a word?”

“I don’t know.” Fabian desperately tries to catch up, but walking faster only leads to him sinking in even deeper. “Andraste’s arse.”

Theron stops, and when he realises that they’ll probably need hours to get  _anywhere_  at their current pace, he walks back to where Fabian - who is probably close to throwing a tantrum - is keeping up his struggle against nature’s forces, and he has to put a hand in front of his mouth to hide the amused grin on his lips while he holds the other one out for Fabian to take. “Let me help you.”

“I’ll just kill us both.”

“I highly doubt that.” Theron lets the hand drop from his face, because the chuckle that escapes him makes every attempt to hide his merriment redundant. “Come on.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Fabian finally takes his hand, and together they can cover an impressive 100 yards without any major incidents. But just when Fabian is starting to get at least parts of his ego back, he stumbles again, and this time he doesn’t manage to catch himself, releasing a yelp he would be embarrassed about if he was with anyone other than Theron when he slips and falls, pulling Theron with him in the process and giving a quiet  _Oomph_  when Theron lands on top of him, and the bloody elf even manages to do  _that_  somehow gracefully.

“I give up,” Fabian groans, leaning back and trying to get as comfortable as you’re able to get when you’re surrounded by frozen water.

“So you don’t want me to help you up?”

“No.” He reaches out a hand, grabs the end of Theron’s scarf and pulls him in, kissing the tip of his nose that has already turned pink. “You can build a house out of snow, right? Because I’m afraid we might just have to stay here until it starts to thaw.”

Theron laughs, pressing his body against Fabian’s and kissing his icy cold lips. “I can try.”


End file.
